Caught
by HeartlessRegal
Summary: Robin comes home to his wife Regina and an empty home to have some fun while their kids are out, but what happens when one of them comes home early...M for Outlawqueen ;)


Caught

None of these characters are mine…

"Regina….Regina are you home?" Robin called as he walked through the front door. He saw her Mercedes in the driveway and he knew she got out of work early on Fridays so where else would she be. Just as he heard the door close behind him he heard her voice calling for him from upstairs.

Robin ascended the steps one at a time. He didn't need to rush to her anymore for a number of reasons, first and foremost they had the rest of their lives together, the ring on his left finger symbolized that and the other fact that Roland was having a sleep over at a new friend from school's house that night and that Henry was going to the movies with his girlfriend Paige. How time flies, it felt like just yesterday that they said their vows to one another and finally being able to call Regina his wife but as he opened the door to their bedroom he wasn't thinking about any of that, he was focused on the beautiful woman in his bedroom sitting at the vanity gazing in the mirror. Even with her back to him she was a vision, clad only in her black silk robe. As he walked straight to her, not even worrying about shutting the door all the way, putting his hands on shoulders and rubbing lightly.

"Hello milady…" he said softly, seeing his love exhaling into the touch and leaning her head back in appreciation.

"Mmmm, hello to you too dear." Regina sang back to her husband.

"I missed you today. "She continued as he continued to massage her shoulders, and when he dug into a specific spot in her shoulder he heard a moan come from her mouth.

"That feels so good." She mewed.

"God you're so beautiful. "He said as he lowered his head to rest on one of her shoulders to look into her eyes through the mirror in front of them.

"You're not so bad yourself…"He looked at her face and as that she already removed her makeup and her jewelry, which he kind of loved the most though he would never tell her that because he knew that she loved dressing up. She was a natural beauty to him with her eyes being the centerpiece, the way to her heart and more importantly her soul.

He moved his left hand and moved her hair away from her left side so he could plant a light kiss on her neck just below her ear and whispered into it.

"You know we have the house to ourselves for a few more hours…" he said softly before kissing down her neck to her shoulder blade. He loved to kiss her skin, it was almost like she cased a spell on him which she promised that there was no such thing but the fact remained he loved her tanned skin, the warmth of it and the wonder full taste, especially those tantalizing lips that were now turning into a smirk, her eyes staring into his through the mirror.

"Your right, Henry's movie should be starting just about now so he should not be home for another two hours." She whispered and turned her head slightly to place a sweat kiss on her husband's lips. It was a chaste, a quick kiss but once he saw her eyes that were filled with lust and love he knew that their next kiss would hold so much more. So he stepped back and allowed her to stand from her chair and turn to face him. He instinctively rapped his hands around her waist to bring her as close as possible, her arms were around his neck and one of her hands went into his short hair. His head came down willingly and connected their lips together in a passionate kiss. Robin was right about how this kiss was heading, and once he felt her open to him he eagerly slipped his tongue into her mouth and entwining their tongues together. The kept the lock for a minute before they both needed to come up for air.

"You are so beautiful Regina." Robin said as he began to kiss down her jaw. His hands began to wander to the front, untying the string that held her robe together and hid whatever she had underneath. And to his surprise she was wearing nothing underneath; to this his eyes wandered her bare body.

"See something you like dear." She said in her husky voice that drove him mad.

"Oh you know I do, your body is magnificent." He said as he carried her into the bed long forgetting the robe that was now lying on the floor. He placed her on the bed gently before removing his white t shirt, he had a plan since they were alone at the moment one that required some of this clothing to remain on, and if he took them all off he would not be able to resist his wife. She was a siren calling for him and she knew it too so having his pants on might give him some time to have a little fun with her.

He crawled over her body until their lips met again in a hungry kiss that was all tongue and teeth. He let her lip go with a pop gaining a slight grown from his wife but his lips never really left her skin traveling down her jaw to her ear so he could whisper as he kissed that spot just below her ear that sent shivers down her entire body. "How long as it been, my love? How long as it been since we have had the house to ourselves, no having to keep our voices down as we make love to each other? I know how much you love to moan and scream, especially when you cum." She moaned at his statement. God she missed him. Yes they had a healthy sex life but he was right when they did have time for it they always had to be quiet in fear that their kids would hear it from down the hall.

"Its been a while and that is why I'm going to worship you milady and I don't want you to hold back, I want you to moan when you want and however loud you want to, there is no one here but us and how I love the sounds that come from your sultry lips." He kissed her neck again before whispering to her again. "I love you Regina and I want to show you how much." He stated as he descended lower to her collar bone. He felt her shift under him to get more comfortable, and he was completely okay either that since he knew that he would need her comfortable for what came next.

He heard her gasp the moment his mouth found his first destination. Her heart beat quickened as his tongue swirled around her nipple in a quick but not hurried pace. Regina's fingers laced into his hair and tugged lightly to keep him in place. The things he could do with his hands were incredible but his mouth was even more so. She could feel the pool of wetness between her thighs and she could already feel the delicious torcher was just beginning. Just as she was getting comfortable with Robin at her chest he began descending lower kissing his way down stopping at both of her hip bones and then bringing his head up to meet her gaze that had darkening tenfold.

What he was about to do he hadn't done in a long time, knowing what it does to her when he's allowed to do what he wants to do to her, so that is why he stopped before he ascended any lower. Instead he quickly made his way back up to her lips and kissed them senseless.

"I want to taste you my love, it's been too long and you have been so stressed out with work all week and you need to relax. " He said slowly. She rotated her hips to try and get some relief from the arousal that was surging thought her womanhood.

"Please, Robin." Was all she was about to get out from her panting breath but robin want to make sure so he asked again pulling away slightly to look into her dark brown eyes.

"Will you allow me to assist you in that milady? You know how wonderful you feel once you cum from it." He said with darkening eyes, which had his wife closing hers and biting her upper lip in desire just thinking about it.

"Yes." She said in a whisper.

He gave her another kiss then he was back down between her legs. He kissed up on thigh and then the other already smelling her arousal and since her legs were already spread it gave him a perfect view of her glistening pussy.

"You're so wet Regina." he said in his husky tone that only make her desire for him increase.

He placed a gentle kiss just above her sex and then took one long swipe up her entire opening, making Regina's body arch right off the bed. God how she missed him and his mouth on her, it had indeed ben too long, but he knew why he was deprived of this type of sexual foreplay. And when he did the action again her moan was just below a scream.

"That's it milady let it all out, god you taste delicious." He moaned into her which sent shockwaves through her core. He kept up his action of licking her whole core a few more time gaining more moans from her and then he attacked her clit. He brought it into his mouth and sucked which made Regina cry out his name, gyrating her hips into his face. It was like music to his ears so he kept sucking on her bundle of nerves every once in a while letting his tongue flick it around making Regina's body shake on impending release.

" Oh god Robin just like that… don't stop." He heard her moan as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth. He was enjoying himself as much as she was and he could tell by her body language that she would not last much longer, her body began to shake and it was only a matter of time before she would explode. They were so into themselves and her pleasure that they didn't hear the front door open downstairs.

"Mom, I'm home, I saw an early movie with Paige instead of the later one… Robin, are you guys home." Henry said as he came through the door, headphones in his ears turned down lightly to hear his mother's voice over the music in his ears but no voice came back to him. He knew they were home, why else would their cars be in the driveway. He ascended the stares wondering where they could have been at this time of the day and knowing that his younger brother was staying at a friend's house tonight.

"God Robin don't stop… I'm gonna cu… I'm gonna…" He brought his hands down on her hips to keep her steady while he devoured her clit feeling her body rise off the bed , he wanted her to explode and then three things happened, one of which was completely unexpected, Regina's screaming of his name as her orgasm took over her entire body making her body arch despite him holding her down, her body releasing her delicious fluids in gushes in Robins face and the door opening reviling their son on the other side of it.

"Henry!" Regina's voice was beyond shaky and her body still shaking from the mind shattering orgasm she just received but her hands seemed to be working effectively pulling the sheets over her naked body but all three of them knew the damaged was already done and their son now 17 years old had seen his mother naked with her husband, and what was even worse him seeing her climax and squirt on that very same man between her legs.

Robin was quick to retreat from her legs, wiping off her climax from his face the best he could since he knew the outcome of his wife's climax was all over his face to say something to the boy, but Henry found his voice first, granted not very well but managed. " I'm sorry… we saw…earlier movie… I'll just head…" he couldn't even finish he sentence until he slowly shut the door and walked into his room. They all saw his cheeks redden when he first walked in but it was beat red by the time he left the room.

Once they heard the second door close Regina gained enough of her breath to let out a weary breath which came out more of a sigh. "O my god. "She kept saying over and over with her face covered with her arm. Robin moved so we was now sitting beside her on the bed.

"Regina it's alright, everything will be fine." He cooed trying to calm her down.

"It's not alright robin! My son just walked in on us. He saw you, o god… between my leg and… my orgasm. I can't believe this. What am I going to do?" Regina never felt this embarrassed in her whole life. What was she going to do. How was she going to even look at her own son after this? He saw her in her most vulnerable moment, one that a son should never see their parents in.

"Regina, calm down I promise everything will be alright. I'm going to wash off, put on a shirt and go talk to him okay. You stay here and relax. You need it after everything that just happened. I'll be back soon." With that he was able to get a nod out of his wife.

"Oh and milady, you taste divine." He said in sultry tone. Even though this situation was at best awkward he could not deny the pleasure running through his veins at the moment. He knew that she would finish like that and that is why he is rarely allowed to use his tongue on her but it was worth it because he could not resist he arousal once he got a taste of it.

With a quick kiss on her lips after he washed his face he put his white t shirt back on and walked out of the room making sure to shut the door behind him.

He walked up to Henry's room knocking and announcing his presence before walking inside. He should have waited but he knew he might not have been granted entrance if he had.

"Henry…" he said lightly as he saw his son sitting on his bed with his head in his hands shaking it back and forth. Robin had a feeling he was trying to get that image of his mother's body out of his mind.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that Henry, we didn't know you would be home so early." Robin said as he sat next to him on the bed.

"I just…" he started to say but he exhaled and stopped his sentence.

Robin wanted to see the boy's face but he wasn't going to push him. He was about to continue but Henry surprisingly cut him off.

"Robin, I'm not dumb, I'm 17 and have a girlfriend, I know what you and my mother do behind closed doors, I just never thought I would..."

"Walk in on us." Robin finished his sentence noticing that he was struggling to get the words out.

"Well that and the fact that my mother climaxed and squirted on your face the moment I opened the door." His face was beat red once again.

"I'm sorry for that Henry, if we would have known…"

"And even though I saw all that you want to know the worst part is?" he wanted to tell Robin but he didn't know if he could and as if Robin was reading his mind he answered with.

"Look Henry you know you can ask or tell me anything and I will keep it a secret if you truly want me to, even if it's from your mother."

Henry took a deep breath before he continued he pervious statement. "The worst part is that I kind of got hard for watching you pleaser her like that and watching her, you know, cum on your face." He said has his head returned to his hands not wanting to see his dad's reaction.

"Henry look at me. You are getting older and as you said you have a girlfriend now and it is only natural to feel that way. It might sound awful coming from me but your mother is a beautiful woman."

"Yes she is."

"I never wanted you to catch us doing that but now we are here and we are going to have to move on from it. Your mother is mortified that you saw her and she is going to need you now more than ever to be supportive."

" I know I just feel embarrassed that I reacted that way." Looking to his jeans.

"You're a growing man and in time you will feel like you will want to do those things to your girlfriend that your mother and I do behind closed doors. I know you might not want to have that conversation with your mother so if you ever need to ask me about anything I'm here okay."

"Yeah. I… can I ask you something now?"

"Of course."

"And it will stay between us, man to man?"

"I will never tell a soul, including your mothers."

"I know the ins and outs of sex, I've learned that in health but, then I walked in and you were in-between her legs and she…"

" Henry there are other ways to pleasure a woman. What I was doing is called eating a woman out. Woman love it and when done right it will cause them to orgasm without any penetration. And sometimes when a woman is feeling that much pleasure it can cause them to squirt, not all women can but when done right it can cause woman to feel so much more and cause their body to feel so good after. Some men are hesitant in doing it to woman but I love it and I have never gotten a negative reaction to it as you have already witnessed."

"And it tasted that good?" he said with a quizzing stair.

"Yes Henry it does, with the right woman it's like heaven. Also you take pleasure for her pleasure so it heightens everything you feel when you are with a woman." Henry got quite so Robin continued.

"Look Henry, I'm not intruding or trying to tell you how to run your life, especially your relationship with girls, but if you want a little piece of advice, man to man about that sort of stuff, what I can tell you is make sure its mutual, if you are both in a place where you think that step is right and as long as your safe then you should do it. Make sure whatever you do is what she wants and you will be fine, and you will find what you both like and dislike in time." He finished with a small smile.

"Thanks dad." Henry said which made Robin smile even more; he would never get tired of hearing that word from his mouth.

"You promise you won't tell mom?" he said gaining a liitle red in his cheeks again.

"I won't, I promise. As long as you keep to our deal and don't distant with your mother because of this. She loves you Henry, more than anything, even more than me. She can't lose you again."

With that he left Henry's room, letting him know that they will be starting dinner in about an hour, shutting his door and returning to his wife in their bedroom. When he shut his own door behind him he saw he wife in the same state he left her. He took his place on the side of the bed and kissed her lips effetely bringing her back from whatever was clouding her brain form the rest of the world around her.

" He hates me, he's going to leave isn't he…" she started rambling through his kiss.

"Shhh my love. I told you everything is going to be fine and it is. I talked to Henry and he doesn't hate you and he is in his room right now on his phone." He said quietly kissing her again.

"What did you say to him?" She said adjusting herself so she was sitting up and hovering over her husband. Curiosity all over her face.

" We had a conversation and in the end everything is fine now. I can't tell you everything because he asked me not to and I want to respect that." He said with a heavy sigh not wanting to keep things from his wife but also wanting to keep what he talked with his son between them.

"I understand that and I won't ask again. I just love him so much…"

"I know that and so does he. You love him with all your heart Regina." Robin interrupted. She took a deep breath in and just nodded.

"Now that that is taken care of I told your son that we would be down in an hour to make dinner so until then I think I started something before we were interrupted." He said pushing her body down into the bed and getting on top of her.

"Oh robin we can't, we scared Henry enough for one day don't you think."

"He is in his room and knows we will be ready in an hour so until then." He whispered and kissed her lips over and over again.

"Okay" she answered back, truthfully she felt wonderful after her first orgasm but now she was ready for more and her desire came right back after he began kissing down her neck.

"Let your desire poor though your eyes my love, let me see the fire inside your soul." He whispered as he drew back from his place at her neck to see exactly when he had asked for.

Fin…


End file.
